Crash and Burn, Girl!
Crash and Burn, Girl! is the seventh episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode is set to possibly air on July 23, 2013. Synopsis Caleb and Toby team up to investigate “A” and what really happened the night of the lodge fire and encounter a source that points to a new possible identity for “Red Coat.” Hanna struggles to act like everything is normal and her friends are unsure about how to help her. Aria worries about Mike‘s behavior in light of an incident at school and Ezra struggles with how he now fits into her life. Meanwhile, The Liars are determined to find a new suspect in Wilden’s murder and their tactics have unintended consequences. And, “A’s” new plan threatens to send everything crashing down around one of the Liars. Notes * According to a tweet by Bryan Holdman, Mike fans should "gird their loins". * Bryan Holdman hinted on twitter that there will be an Ezria scene. It will sort of be a Déjà vu sort of scene. * Bryan also hinted on twitter that there maybe a Caleb and Toby scene. They are doing some super-serious sleuthing. * Bryan hinted about Hanna going to school and meeting Ezra. * Emily and Hanna will have a scene together. * Emily and Pam will have a scene together. * Shay tweeted that we won't believe what happened. * Nia tweeted that we wouldn't believe the drama! (These tweets are probably referring to the car that crashes into Emily's house in a promo) * Ezra and Emily will have two scenes together. * Hanna will be occupied with her mom's upcoming trial. * Aria, Spencer, and Emily will band together and try and find information that can be used at Ashley's trial. http://www.wetpaint.com/pretty-little-liars/articles/2013-07-02-season-4-episode-7-trial. * The bromance between Caleb and Toby is "huge". *Pam gets hit by a car (promo) *Looking closely at the promo, Wilden may have been receiving threats from A too. Title and Background *The original title of this episode was "Bro's Kicking 'A'". This was later revealed that the "temporary" title wasn't that at all but in fact a joke. *“Crash and Burn, Girl!” is also the title of a song from the Swedish pop singer, Robyn. *"Crash and Burn, Girl!" could refer to the car crashing into Emily's house. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin Trivia * This episode's previous title was Bro's Kicking 'A', which was a tentative title (April 24 - May 15). * The table read was on May 10, 2013. * Filming began on May 13, 2013 and ended on May 21, 2013. Gallery 407 Proof of Title Change.jpg 407 Shay and Ash on Set.jpg Goofing On Set (Ian and John).jpg Lucy modeling the Ezria cup.jpg Mike n 4x07.jpg Modeling the Ezria Cup.jpg Pll rolling.jpg Shay's Smile.jpg Super-serious sleuthers.jpg B32BDA25-684A-4091-AD2D-53DE5FA285BD.PNG 964060E6-D972-4551-A596-9C6CED341901.PNG C08DE97C-D243-4E51-817F-9E5F140D0969.PNG 5154E180-A1A5-45A7-88E2-B95A7E4A969C.PNG C3B2EB2D-291D-49BD-8E81-305D7A822A1B.JPG EBDBB274-90E6-4D8E-B33E-D5A058EF72B2.JPG 66313B23-DB8C-4641-AE98-A5DD74D86F59.JPG Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Television